


Appropriate

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: "So you're telling me I'm not allowed to take an elf princess to prom?"





	Appropriate

"So you're telling me I'm not allowed to take an elf princess to prom?"

“Yes. I mean no. Well, yes, but not exactly.”

“So is it yes or is it no?”

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma’s smug expression.

“You can take anyone you like out,” Regina said, waving her arms in defeat, “just not to prom. It wouldn’t be appropriate.”

“Wouldn’t be appropriate, huh?” Emma moved toward her, invading Regina’s personal space with a wry grin. “Sounds to me like someone’s a little jealous.”

“I – what – no!” Realizing she had protested much too quickly, Regina took a step back, averting Emma’s gaze. “Emma, don’t be ridiculous.”

“I don’t see what’s so ridiculous about it. She’s sweet and very pretty.”

“You don’t think you’re a little old?”

Emma gasped, dramatically laying her hand on her chest.

“How dare you?” Regina would be worried if not for the mockery in Emma’s tone. “She’s only six years younger than me, Regina! I hardly think that makes me too old for her.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it, Miss Swan.”

All traces of playfulness disappeared from Emma’s expression, replaced with a mix of hurt and disappointment.

“Emma,” Regina sighed, watching carefully as Emma’s lips turned up ever so slightly, “the prom is for teenagers, even if you were to go as a chaperone, a date would be inappropriate.”

“Okay, I guess you’re right.” Emma shrugged.

“Well, I’m glad that’s settled.” Regina said dismissively, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, Henry will be home soon and I have to finish preparing dinner.”

Emma simply nodded as Regina made her way back to the kitchen.

Moments later, Emma appeared at the kitchen doorway, hands in her pockets. Emma watched Regina as she worked in the kitchen, completely unaware of Emma’s presence, there was a serene elegance with every move Regina made.

“What if I were to take you instead?”

Regina startled both at the unexpected voice and the suggestion, dropping the stirring spoon into the pot and splashing some soup across the stove, her apron, and some other kitchen surfaces. Regina yelped and turned to face Emma, relieved that none of the splatter had touched her skin.

“Sorry,” Emma said sheepishly, “didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s fine.” Regina sighed, taking in the mess. “I thought you’d left.”

“I didn’t.” Emma shrugged. “So, what do you say? Wanna go with me to the prom?”

Regina raised a brow.

“Still inappropriate?”

“It would only be appropriate as a means to mortify our son.”

“Sounds perfect!” Emma grinned, bouncing slightly.

Regina chuckled as she grabbed a cloth and began to clean the mess.

“Is that a yes?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“You could, however, help me clean up the mess you’ve caused and join Henry and I for dinner.”

“Sure,” Emma said, moving toward Regina to help, her voice low, “sounds… appropriate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to lightbluenymphadora on tumblr who provided the first line as a prompt.
> 
> It's been ages since I've done any writing, let alone for SQ so thanks for reading! :)


End file.
